mikifandomcom-20200225-history
The Cawboys party
the cawboys party is a frichland political party. founded on 1988 by a biker john smith. the party founder john smith has sevied as the partys leader since 1988 and as it candidate in the 1988,2000, elections and is as of now is the candidate in 2012 election. the party colers are yellew, brown, blue with a bird. early years 1988 to 1997 on janury 3 1988 john smith formed the cawboys party with his freand berry jackson. both aged 30 being in jaill 3 times john smith formed the party for the people and give them thay rights back. so on january 8 john filled papers to the election commission. and on january 8 john stated campgning all aroud frichland even that john did not stand a chance of winning the election he got 7,000 doller for the party. the cawboys came last 12 place with 18 votes. from than on john stated to campgning in frichland. on 1990 john smith at the party meeting made a deal with berry jackson that he can be cendidate for the 1992 election and if won john could tall berry wait to do. berry jackson named his vice mayor boby black a cawboy to on 1990. on the 1992 election john smith campaing for jackson so his party could have won the party got 23,627 dollers on the 92 election and got 56 voters now after the election smith and all of the party voted for berry in the 1996 election with 56 votes. on the 96 election berry jackson and bobby black were 8 and 7place for most of the time the election was on. the cawboys party got 268 votes much more then the last election and thay alos got berry jackson and bobby black in council. on june 4 1997 the party voted for john to became the mayor in the 2000 election with 154 votes. role in council, 1997 to 2005 after winner 2 people in the council out of 100 the party had little power but during 1997 to 2005 7 laws were not passed. on 2000 john named berry as his vice mayor as for have more then 450 member in the party the party was 6 bigerst party in frichland. john and berry campged for jarnury 2 to novermber 16 and got 543 and winner back the 2 party member please in council and got a new member to rise in the council ,2008 election, 8 in power 2005 to 2012 the 2008 election was was the best election for the cawboys it got 8 members to the council. 1 john smith, 2 berry jackosn, 3 bobby black, 4 rick johnson, 5 terry blueman, 6 max bad, 7 jacky green, 8 cawboy tommy. after the election john said in the cawboys show that he will be in the 2012 election and that jacky green, and max bad did a good job with the election he also said that . 2012 election, john smith john smith filled the election papers on 2011 june 4 in the party meeting in cawboys house. john smith got more then 13,238 votes in the cawboys party election. john smith said to a crewd of suppter that cawboys and the land will win the council. policies 1. give people rights to have guns or weapons without the permisson of the council. 2 give people rights to fish freely. 3 let bikers drive freely. 4 gangs can seal drugs with the permisson of the cawboys party. 5 ending spead fines in the road . 6 ending spead limts in the road. votes and numbers 'mayor tickets and votes' : year candidate mayor/ vice mayor populer votes/ got in council/ fundrasings/ partys money box '1988 john smith/ berry jackson/ 18 / 0 / 7,000 / 7,000' 1992 berry jackson/ bobby black/ 56 / 00000000 / 23,000 / 23,627 1996 berry jackson/ bobby black/ 268 / 2 / 97,862 / 152,587 ''' '''2000 john smith/ berry jackson/ 543 / 3 / 141,000 / 400,080 2004 rick jackson/ terry blueman/ 896 / some / 177,000 / 486,060 2008 max bad/ jacky green/ 6,133 / 8 / 6 million / 8.2million ' '''2012 john smith/ TBA/ TBD/ / 5 million / 13.7millon ' 'party membership ' '1988 18 ' '1992 56 ' '''1996 115 2000 489 2004 833 2008 4,668 '2012 september 13,489 '